1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, ink jet printers (called “printers” hereinafter) are widely known as recording apparatuses that perform recording by causing a liquid to adhere to a recording medium (for example, see JP-A-2009-34931).
The printer disclosed in JP-A-2009-34931 is provided with a drying apparatus for drying the recording medium (printing paper) onto which ink has adhered. This drying apparatus includes a suction fan for impelling air from the exterior, a heater for warming the imported air, and a nozzle portion for blowing the warmed air over the recording medium. The ink that has adhered to the recording medium is dried by using the driving of the suction fan to blow the warm air from the upstream side toward the downstream side in a transport direction.
Incidentally, the drying apparatus in JP-A-2009-34931 is provided in the transport path of the recording medium, and is disposed in a location that is very close to the recording medium in order to blow the air at a sufficient speed. The drying apparatus is thus disposed covering the transport path, and thus there has been a problem in that it is difficult to perform maintenance when paper jams or the like occur in the transport path. Note that this situation is not limited to the stated ink jet printers, and is generally common in recording apparatuses in which a drying apparatus is disposed in the transport path.